lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Missões do Grupo dos Sobreviventes Principais
Missões-A (ou A-Missions) é o termo para qualquer missão na qual um grupo de Sobreviventes estão envolvidos, como a captura de Ethan , ou escapar da Ilha da Hidra. , Kate, Sawyer, Locke e Sayid.|200px]] é vista como um membro equivalente do Time-A da Cauda.|200px]] Definindo uma Missão-A Uma Missão-A refere-se a uma missão de um grupo dos sobreviventes, denominado Equipe-A (ou A-Team), na qual normalmente está presente Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Locke e Sayid. O termo foi apelidado por Charlie (um assíduo frequentador de missões que, em sua opinião, sentiu a quase como um membro da Equipe-A) e depois referenciado por Sawyer . Neste artigo, a definição de Charlie é a que será utilizada. Para ser considerado uma Missão-A, é necessário que pelo menos um dos membros esteja plenamente presente em todo decorrer da missão. Entretanto, para os propósitos deste artigo, uma Missão-A é definida como uma expedição cujo corpo principal é de sobreviventes e envolve tanto resgate, quanto assistência a outros membros ou melhorias nas condições da sobrevivência da comunidade como um todo. Então, missões do tipo a de Sawyer quando saiu para caçar o javali ou levar o Sapo da árvore para longe, não serão enquadradas como Missão-A pois estas são expedições pessoais. O enredo de Lost pode ser resumido descrevendo as Missões-A, sendo elas os maiores pontos de ligação. Além do mais um dos membros da equipe sempre era o foco do flashback daqueles episódios; desta forma os personagens que tiveram menor participação no Time-A tammbém têm uma menor quantidade flashbacks. Além disso os princípios do enredo demonstram através das Missões-A que traços marcantes de cada personagem tornam-se progressivamente visíveis. Jack, que é um líder nato, é visto liderando muitas missões. As tendências auto-destrutivas de Charlie mostram que sua conversa fútil motiva aos outros membros deixá-lo para trás. A mentalidade de "nascida para correr" de Kate também é visível, visto que ela sempre partia na maioria das missões, bem mais que seus colegas. O termo para um ataque dos Outros é Missões-O (ou O-Missions). Mas estes são interpretados como reações na forma de respostas diretas para as Missões-A. ='1ª Temporada'= ='2ª Temporada'= ='3ª Temporada'= Como antes, esta temporada começou pela continuação das tramas encobertas na temporada anterior. Sayid, Sun, e Jin continuaram sua busca por Jack, Kate e Sawyer em "Emboscar os Outros", enquanto Locke duela com as conseqüências de suas crise de fé em "Salvar Mr. Eko" assim como a preparação para se tornar um líder, por meio disso apresentando 3 novos personagens em "Revisitar a Perola": Nikki, Paulo e Mikhail. Esta missão em particular, entretanto, terminou em tragédia, já que o recém-salvo Eko foi morto pelo Monstro e as transmissões na Pérola não foram capazes de localizar Jack, Kate ou Sawyer. (Eles descobriram, contudo, a presença de Mikhail na Ilha). Na metade da temporada a Equipe-A toma uma atidude agressiva em relação aos Outros após Jack ser perdido na "Fuga da Ilha da Hydra", que permitiu a Sawyer e Kate retornarem ao acampamento. Durante uma campanha agressiva em três partes para resgatar Jack, muitas descobertas sobre a Ilha foram feitas (Incluindo A Chama, Mikhail Bakunin e a Vila). Digno de nota é a ajuda de Danielle nesta campanha na esperança de se reencontrar com a sua filha, Alex. Ao chegarem à Vila, Kate e Sayid foram capturados, enquanto Locke destruiu o submarino dos Outros, de acordo com os seus próprios e ainda misteriosos motivos. Jack, a quem os Outros prometeram que deixaria a Ilha no Galaga, está agora sem um bilhete para casa e é deixado para trás na Vila, juntamente com Kate, Sayid e Juliet; Locke, contudo, partiu com eles. After having returned to camp, it is revealed that Juliet was indeed a spy, planted by Ben, but she changes alliances, and decides to side with the survivors. In a very important mission, Desmond, along with Jin, Charlie, and Hurley, investigate the jungle after one of his "flashes", and discover Naomi, a helicopter pilot from a ship not 80 miles from the Island. After Juliet explains the Others' plan to kidnap the pregnant women, Jack decides to defeat the Others once and for all. In "Defeating the Others", dynamite is placed in the camp, and Jin, Bernard, and Sayid stay behind to detonate it. Despite being captured, they were rescued by Sawyer, Juliet, and Hurley, and killed all ten members of the attackers. In order to find rescue after defeating the Others, the Losties prepare for one "final" mission. In "Contacting Naomi's Ship, Charlie and Desmond attempt the suicide mission of disabling the "flooded" Looking Glass station, and Jack leads the survivors to the Radio Tower, to deal with the two deterrents to using Naomi's satellite phone. Charlie dies during his portion of the mission (the station is not flooded, but he still fulfills his fate), but all is accomplished in order to contact the rescue ship. Despite Locke's attempted intervention, by killing Naomi and threating Jack, the latter makes the call. Emboscar os Outros | a-team=Sayid | other=Sun, Jin | background=The 'Rescue Walt' party did not go to the black smoke, created by Sayid, as planned. Sayid then decides that he wishes to capture three others. | mission=To ambush the Others, take two hostages and kill the rest. | O-mission= Stealing the Elizabeth | outcome= fail | discoveries=The Others somehow approached the sailboat from the oceanside (the submarine). The Others knew Sun's full name. Sun was able to kill Colleen. | align=right | storyline=Desmond's sail boat being taken by The Others presumably sets up later plot elements to come in the latter portion of Season 3. Similarly, the existence of a possible second craft, , is revealed in the aftermath of this mission. }} Salvar Mr. Eko | a-team=Locke | other=Charlie | background=Inspirado por uma visão, Locke incita Charlie a ajudá-lo a descobrir onde Eko está e cumprir as ordens de Boone para salvar a vida de Eko. | mission=Salvar Mr. Eko do urso polar. | O-mission= Nenhuma | outcome= success | discoveries=Caverna do Urso Polar, Estação Cisne implodida, misteriosa camisa da Pérola. | align=left | storyline=Com Jack, Kate, Sawyer, e Sayid ausentes, existe um vácuo na liderança, e especialmente depois de suas recentes visões, Locke começa a confidentemente assumir a posição de líder. Porém ele precisa primeiro resgatar Eko para se redimir por seu mais recente erro, quando ele duvidou da fé, resultando na destruição da Escotilha. }} Revisitar a Perola | a-team=Sayid, Locke | other=Nikki, Paulo, Desmond, Eko (looking for his brother's corpse) | background=Locke, remembering the Pearl, and attempting to find Eko, got a new A-Team of sorts together to venture after Eko. | mission= To find a computer in the Pearl that can be used to locate Jack, Kate and Sawyer. | O-mission= None | outcome='Half-Accomplished', Pearl monitor feeds were patched out of a new location (which revealed Mikhail), but was not used to locate the prisoners. Eko was found, but was soon killed. | discoveries=Mikhail, monster's shape shifting ability, Yemi's body missing. | align=right | storyline= Mr. Eko's storyline ends with this mission, and three new characters are introduced, Nikki, Paulo, and Mikhail. Locke continued to emerge as a new leader. }} Escapar da Ilha Hidra - | a-team=Jack, Kate, Sawyer | other=Alex, Juliet, Karl | background=Sawyer was about to be executed, but Jack turned Ben's surgery into a hostage situation, and attempts to set up Sawyer and Kate's escape. However they had recently learned their prison was on a separate island, whereas Jack does not yet know. | mission=Jack tells Kate and Sawyer to escape on foot while Jack holds Ben hostage in surgery. | O-mission= Chasing Sawyer and Kate | outcome=success | discoveries= Room 23, Alex's relationship with Karl and Ben. | color=#EEC591 | align=left | storyline= Jack takes Ben's life hostage after cutting his (Ben's) kidney sack. Kate and Sawyer, aided by Alex, get a boat in exchange for Karl's rescue. Picket catches the four (Sawyer, Kate, Alex, and Karl) on the beach but is killed by Juliet. }} Resgatando Jack Parte I: A Chama - | a-team=Kate, Locke, Sayid | other=Rousseau | background=Locke and Sayid offer to help Kate, and Kate asked Rousseau to help find the Others' camp. | mission=Follow Locke's bearing/intuition to see if it aids in helping find the Other's camp. | O-mission= None | outcome=success | discoveries=Rousseau learns her daughter is alive and well, The Flame, The Purge, additional DHARMA history, Mikhail Bakunin, and the DHARMA Cabling Map. | color=#EEC592 | align=right | storyline= Sayid, Locke, Kate, and Rousseau head north and discover The Flame. The A-team encounters Mikhail and Bea Klugh. Locke enters numbers into a computer. Sayid finds a map to The Barracks. Mikhail shoots Bea dead. The Flame detonates as a result of Locke's entering numbers. }} Resgatando Jack Parte II: Cerca Sônica | a-team=Kate, Locke, Sayid | other=Rousseau, Mikhail Bakunin | background= Sayid, having discovered the DHARMA Cabling Map, sets his team's sights on a place of interest: The Barracks. | mission= 1) Follow the DHARMA Cabling Map to The Barracks 2) Overcome the Sonar Fence to gain access to the Barrack grounds. | O-mission= None | outcome=success | discoveries= The sonar fence surrounding The Barracks; Jack seemingly happy in captivity | color=#EEC591 | align=left | storyline= The A-Team, Rousseau, and Mikhail encounter a large sonar fence that surrounds The Barracks. Locke pushes Mikhail through the fence, causing Mikhail to suffer a cerebral hemorrhage. The rest of the team surmount the fence and approach the Barracks to see Jack playing football with Tom. }} Resgatar Jack Parte III: O Acampamento , | a-team=Kate, Locke, Sayid | other=Rousseau | background= The A-Team reaches the Barracks and discovers Jack happily playing football with Tom. | mission= Extract Jack from the Barracks. | O-mission= None | outcome='Half-Accomplished'; While they succeeded in getting Jack back, it made sure he didn't get off the Island and Locke apparently joined the Others. | discoveries=Anthony Cooper's presence on the Island, the Magic Box, the Submarine | align=right | storyline= While Kate and Sayid attempted to extract Jack they were discovered and taken captive. Meanwhile, Locke furthered his own motives to destroy the Other's submarine with the seemingly 'unwilling' aid of Ben. Jack's ticket off the Island was lost, the A-Team was captured, and Locke discovered his father's presence on the Island. Later all of the Others, except Juliet, left the Barracks. Jack made his way back to the beach with Kate, Sayid, and Juliet. Locke had also gone with the Others. }} Derrotar os Outros , , , | a-team=Jack, Sawyer and Sayid. | other=Danielle, Bernard, Juliet, Hurley, Jin, Karl, and Alex. | background= Jack opens up to the camp about his plan to end the Others once and for all, explaining that Danielle has visited the Black Rock and returned with a large amount of dynamite. Jack explains that, with the dynamite, they will "blow them all to hell". | mission= To ambush the Others during their invasion of the camp. | O-mission= The Invasion | outcome=success | discoveries=The Looking Glass | color=#EEC591 | align=left | storyline= While the others go to the radio tower or the Looking Glass, Sayid, Jin, and Bernard prepare to ambush the Others at camp. All ten of the attacking Others were killed. }} Contatar o barco de Naomi , , | a-team= Jack, Kate, Sawyer, e Sayid, Locke quase atrapalhou a missão. | other= Danielle, Charlie, Desmond, Juliet, Alex, Karl, Naomi,e os outros sobreviventes | background= Sayid thinks if he is able to shut down Danielle's distress call that he could contact Naomi's ship, but Juliet says that there is also the Looking Glass, which Ben uses to block all other signals from the island. | mission= To shut down the radio tower and the Looking Glass to contact Naomi's ship. | O-mission= Stop Survivors from Contacting Naomi's ship | outcome=success | discoveries=The Looking Glass | color=#EEC591 | align=right | storyline= While Sayid, Jin, and Bernard wait for the Others to come, Charlie and Desmond go on a suicide mission to shut down the Looking Glass, while the rest of the survivors go to shut down the radio tower. The signal was disabled, Naomi's boat was contacted, Mikhail possibly died, Bonnie was killed, Greta was killed, and Naomi and Charlie died. Locke, a member of the A-Team, directly tried to stop this mission by killing Naomi and failing to kill Jack when he contacted the boat. }} Resumo da Temporada = Resumo Geral = = Veja Também = * Missões do Grupo dos Outros *LOST Music Video - Storm The Gate! - Montage of Lost scenes with the recent events in the A-Team missions (To 'Storm The Gate' by Tenacious D) Category:Cronologia Category:Listas